


you are the horizon that welcomes me when i run away

by shlryn4



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: #4LuckyPrompt // ketika sebuah kebohongan yang kau buat justru membawamu pada perasaan yang tak pernah kau duga sebelumnya.dan kehadirannya menjadikan segalanya lebih berharga, lebih dari yang kau kira.





	you are the horizon that welcomes me when i run away

**Author's Note:**

> pertama, seluruh karakter yang ada dalam fic ini memang nyata, tapi tidak dengan cerita ini. fic ini murni imajinasi, ditambah dengan fakta bahwa Roma berhasil lolos ke babak selanjutnya di Champions League setelah mengalahkan Barcelona. sejujurnya saya lupa akan hal itu, tapi mengetahui bahwa Maro adalah fans Roma dan Alex adalah fans Barca membuat saya tidak bisa untuk tidak mencantumkan hal tersebut.
> 
> kedua, judul cerita ini diambil dari salah satu lirik hasil translate lagu A te - Jovanotti ke dalam bahasa Inggris.
> 
> ketiga, fic ini adalah entry untuk 4LuckyPrompt dengan rincian: pacar bohongan (subjek) - perpustakaan (tempat) - foto (objek) - perbedaan bahasa (kondisi)

“–jadi pacarku?”

Raut wajahnya berubah saat itu juga. Kau menahan nafas dan mengedarkan pandanganmu pada sekitar sebelum menggaruk kepalamu pelan. Tidak ada orang, _bagus_. Tapi tetap saja kau bingung. Kalau bukan karena _orang itu_ , kau juga tak mau melakukan _ini_.

“ _Eh –what do you mean–_ “

“Tunggu –tunggu sebentar –“

Kau merogoh tas-mu dengan terburu-buru, bahkan berdecak cukup keras saat tak menemukan barang yang kau cari, membuatnya memandangmu heran. Tanpa perlu melihatnya pun, kau tahu alisnya terpaut satu sama lain.

 _“Don’t. Look. At. Me. Like. That._ ”

Ia mendengus pelan.

“ _Okay._ ”

Kau pun menarik sebuah kertas bergaris dan sebuah pulpen. Masih terburu-buru, kau menuliskan beberapa kata untuk membentuk kalimat yang kau maksud sejak awal.

“ _Be –my -?_ ”

“Maaf tulisanku agak jelek, kurasa –“

“ _Wait –_ “ Ia mengadahkan tangannya padamu kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri, “ _your boyfriend?”_

“Ya, _my boyfriend_ –“

“ _A_ _boyfriend or a_ boyfriend –“

Dahimu berkerut, “Apa bedanya?”

“ _Duh_.”

Ia menarik kertas dan pulpen itu dari tanganmu, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu.

Kau menatap pergerakan tangannya lekat-lekat.

Suara dalam benakmu masih mengucapkan rasa syukur karena tidak ada siapapun di sini.

 _“Here,_ ” tangannya menunjuk pada kata pertama, “ _is where we are right now. A friend. And another one, here –“_ kemudian beralih pada kata kedua yang ia tulis dengan petik satu, “ _if you ask me to have a relationship with you. A romantic one. So what kind of a ‘boyfriend’ do you want me to be?_ ”

Kau berusaha menerka-nerka arti dari deretan kalimatnya kemudian menarik napas, meyakinkan hati bahwa inilah satu-satunya jalan agar _orang itu_ tidak lagi mengganggu kehidupan percintaanmu. Jari telunjukmu terarah pada satu tujuan.

Kau menengadahkan kepalamu dan beradu pandang dengannya. Alisnya bertaut sesaat sebelum pada akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan menatap manik kecokelatanmu lekat-lekat.

“ _Tell me._ ”

Ia tersenyum, dan kali ini kau tak perlu mencari kamus bahasa Inggris ataupun Italia untuk bertanya apa maksud dari senyuman itu.

.

.

Derap langkah cepat terdengar dan bergaung di telingamu. Kau tahu itu adalah langkah kakimu sendiri, tapi kau tidak bisa berhenti mendengarkannya. Tidak ketika terlalu banyak hal yang kau pikirkan— _bukan_ , bukan tentang _orang itu_ yang notabennya adalah kakakmu sendiri. Kau sudah _hampir_ menyelesaikan masalah itu. Baiklah, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, karena kau belum bicara padanya. Padahal kau bisa saja melakukannya semalam, tapi kau belum memiliki cukup keberanian untuk melakukannya.

Karena _orang itu_ adalah _kakakmu_.

Apapun yang kau katakan akan seratus persen diketahui oleh seluruh keluargamu.

Tentu, kau tidak perlu terburu-buru—atau akibat terburuk? Mungkin kau tidak akan diakui lagi sebagai bagian dari mereka.

_Oh—atau dia akan menghajarnya.. kemudian membunuhku setelahnya._

Kau bergidik ngeri kala membayangkannya. Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

Toh kau melakukan ini agar dia berhenti untuk peduli padamu. Um, itu terdengar antagonis. Mungkin agar dia tidak terlalu memikirkan akan hal itu. Dia harus fokus pada karirnya, dan mungkin juga kehidupan percintaannya. Dia tak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu akan hal ini. _Ya, itu lebih baik_.

Lalu apa yang _sebenarnya_ kau pikirkan?

Adalah dia, sosok yang kini berdiri bersandar pada gerbang perpustakaan kampus, menunduk menatap pada ponselnya, membiarkan orang-orang berlalu-lalang memperhatikannya. Uh, tentu kau tahu bahwa ia cukup terkenal.

_Tentu saja, dia adiknya orang itu—salah satu tokoh terpenting dan terhormat di kampus ini, tidak heran jika mereka tahu siapa dia._

Ponselmu bergetar, tak berhenti melangkah, kau merogoh saku untuk mengambilnya—ada satu pesan masuk. Kau tahu persis siapa yang mengirim pesan itu.

 __ **to: alex**  
**from: luca**  
_where are you_

“Aku di depanmu.”

Ia menengadah dan lagi, mata kalian beradu. Kau mengernyit jika mengingat betapa miripnya dia dengan kakaknya, sama seperti halnya kau dengan kakakmu. Seharusnya itu bagus, tapi mengetahui kakak kalian berdua bisa dibilang berada pada posisi saling membenci, mungkin kau memang akan dihajar oleh kakakmu sendiri. oh, dan kakaknya juga. _Argh_.

“ _Where have you been_?”

Oh –kau lupa satu hal yang membuatnya berbeda dengan kakaknya sendiri.

Menaruh ponselmu kembali pada saku sebelum kau mengerling pada apapun objek yang ada di belakangmu, berusaha agar membuatnya mengerti, “ _Class_?”

Dia mengangguk pelan, mengerti akan ucapanmu.

_Dia tidak bisa bahasa Spanyol._

Kau menghela napas panjang—ini akan menjadi lebih sulit. Perbedaan bahasa tentu akan membuat kakakmu tidak percaya, apalagi bahasa Inggrismu masih terbilang standar jika dibandingkan oleh dia yang ada di hadapanmu kini. Dia terbiasa akan hal itu, tentu saja, mengetahui kakaknya yang mereka bilang luar biasa. Sedangkan kau sendiri memiliki kemampuan berbahasa yang masih terbata-bata, dengan lancang dan modal nekat menghampiri dan memintanya untuk menjadi pacar bualan semata.

_Hanya sementara._

_Sampai Marc percaya dan berhenti menjadi ‘mak comblang’ dadakan yang sia-sia._

Jika ada yang bertanya bahwa kau gila, ya, mungkin itu benar adanya. Karena meminta pertolongan— _pertolongan?—_ seorang Luca Marini tentu sama dengan bunuh diri. Mungkin Marc akan semakin gencar mencari gadis cantik untukmu. Tapi entah kenapa kau tetap melakukannya. Sekaligus berupaya agar kakak kalian berdua tak lagi saling membenci atas dasar yang sesungguhnya tak terlalu penting—

 _Marc benar-benar akan menghajarku jika aku mengatakannya_.

“ _Alright then. Shall we go_?”

Ia membetulkan letak _backpack_ nya seraya menepuk bahumu perlahan. Kau berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menendang tulang keringnya saat itu juga—entahlah, kau sungguh ingin menendang seseorang dan ia tampak seperti satu-satunya orang yang pas untuk menerimanya.

Tapi kau tak mengeluarkan suara. Diam dan bergeming dalam hening. Karena kau lah yang memulai ini semua dan kau takkan sudi untuk mengakhirinya sebelum kau mulai berperang.

Persetan dengan perbedaan bahasa. Kau akan meyakinkan Marc bahwa ia memang benar pasanganmu sesungguhnya, bukan bualan belaka.

“Alex –?”

Meski kau memang harus mengakui bahwa ini takkan mudah—bahkan cenderung berbahaya.

“Ayo, Luca.”

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan kau melakukan ini. Hal ini selaras dengan berkurangnya frekuensi gadis-gadis yang menghubungimu secara konstan. Mungkin ini dipengaruhi oleh seberapa jarangnya kau membalas chat mereka dan juga seberapa kencangnya desibel teriakan Marc saat kau berkata _tidak mau_ padanya. Pada awalnya memang itulah niatmu, _untuk menghindar_. Pada awalnya memang inilah yang kau inginkan, _untuk menghindar dengan alasan_.

Alasan yang sebenarnya terkesan dibuat-buat tapi semakin kau menjalaninya, semakin kau merasa menikmatinya.

Semua bermula saat ia mengajakmu untuk makan siang bersama. Ya, saat kau menemuinya di depan gerbang perpustakaan. Hal itu menjadi ritual harian yang anehnya cukup menyenangkan. Kemudian berlanjut dan bertransformasi menjadi makan malam di hampir setiap sabtu malam.

 _It isnt called a relationship if you didnt have a date night_ , katanya.

 _What a bullshit_ , katamu dalam hati. Walaupun kau sedikit bersyukur karena bicara dengannya otomatis membuat kosa kata dalam bahasa Inggris-mu pun bertambah. Terutama kata-kata yang tak sepatutnya untuk diucapkan. Siapa sangka seorang adik dari alumni terhormat ternyata memiliki kosa kata yang ‘bagus’ seperti itu?

Bicara tentang sang kakak, kau tentu pernah memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya. Walaupun hasilnya tidak begitu memuaskan. Ia hanya meyakinkanmu— _atau justru dirinya sendiri?_ —bahwa ini semua tidak masalah, dan dia pasti bisa mengatasinya.

 _Meski harus dihajar—argh, aku harus berhenti mengatakan itu_.

Tapi kau memang hampir dihajar oleh kakakmu sendiri ketika ia datang ke rumahmu untuk meminta saran tentang tugas fotografi miliknya. Sesungguhnya hal ini bisa dibilang wajar karena kau memang handal di bidang fotografi, tapi semuanya berubah menjadi tidak wajar karena kau adalah Alex Marquez dan dia adalah Luca Marini.

Kadang kau bertanya dalam benakmu; siapa yang sesungguhnya lebih gila—kau atau dirinya?

Salahmu? Iya, karena kau memberi tahu alamatmu tanpa sadar akan resikonya. Lagipula dia pasti memiliki akses untuk mengetahui alamatmu, jadi menutupi hal itu takkan berguna sama sekali.

Kau ingat bagaimana Marc berubah menjadi dingin sesaat setelah membuka pintu, tepat saat melihat wajahnya yang saat itu terprogram dalam mode _pokerface_ — _tunggu, sejak kapan aku bisa membaca raut wajahnya?_ —dan ia tahan dengan deretan pertanyaan dari Marc yang dikeluarkan secara bertubi-tubi, masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Namun, kala kau hadir di belakang Marc, bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya, ia tersenyum dan menyapa.

Jangan tanya seberapa _shock_ respon Marc saat itu.

Ajaibnya lagi, entah apa yang dilakukan olehnya, Marc memperbolehkan dirinya untuk singgah beberapa kali di rumahmu. Tentu hanya membahas tugas fotografi—dengan Marc yang memata-matai? Entahlah. Tapi itu berhasil membuat Marc berhenti menjadi ‘mak comblang’ dadakan dan membiarkanmu fokus pada Luca— _okay, that’s sounds very wrong to me..._

Lalu apakah kau pernah mampir ke rumahnya? Tentu, dan itu cukup menegangkan. Karena kau mendapat respon yang serupa setelah ia berkata bahwa ia mengajakmu ke sana sejenak untuk mengambil kameranya yang tertinggal. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan membawamu untuk _hunting_ foto di sudut kota.

Tebak siapa yang terkejut?

“Alex.”

Kau tersentak sesaat sebelum menoleh pada sumber suara, “Apa?”

“ _What_?”

“Oh – _what?_ ”

“Oh – _nothing_.”

Perbedaan itu masih mengganggu, rupanya. Tapi tak mengapa buatmu, karena seperti itulah kalian kini. Ada satu sama lain meski secara kasat mata tidak mengerti satu sama lain. suatu perpaduan yang aneh namun benar adanya.

Ia merentangkan tangannya sesaat, kemudian menyortir kembali deretan foto yang telah dicetak dan menyusunnya di lantai kayu. Sedang kau kembali memfokuskan diri pada buku yang ada dihadapanmu, membacanya selagi dirimu bersandar pada rak buku dibelakangmu. Ini terasa sungguh normal, bahkan di sudut perpustakaan yang jarang dikunjungi, di mana hanya berisi tumpukan buku-buku usang yang sejatinya masih sangat bagus. ah –ya, jangan lupa colokan listrik yang sangat berguna. tak ada satu pun orang di sekitar kalian. Berterima kasihlah pada dia yang tahu akan tempat seperti ini.

 _I always sleep here when i feel like it, its warm, atleast_ , katanya.

 _Of course you did_ , katamu dalam hati seraya melihat adanya sofa yang cukup empuk berada sepuluh meter dari tempatmu duduk, bersama dengan bantal yang kau rasa ia bawa sendiri dari rumahnya. Kau begitu ingin untuk menendang kakinya, sesekali sepertinya tak apa.

“ _Is it good_?”

Kau menengadah sekali lagi, kali ini menangkapi dirinya sudah duduk di sebelahmu dan menunjukkan tiga hasil potret yang kau akui cukup menawan. Kau pun mengangguk.

“ _Which one is better_?”

Meletakkan buku itu pada lantai, kau memutar tubuhmu sedikit untuk meneliti tiga foto itu lebih lanjut. Kau memang setuju bahwa ketiganya bagus, tapi satu foto yang ia genggam cukup menarik perhatianmu.

“ _Me?_ ”

“ _Excuse me_?”

“ _That’s me, right_?”

“ _No_.”

Kau tahu ia berbohong. Kau memilih untuk tidak memaksanya.

Walaupun sosok dalam foto itu jelas adalah dirimu, hanya berupa siluet. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha mengelak, kau masih ingat—kala ia mengajakmu untuk _hunting_ foto di beberapa lokasi dan berhenti pada sebuah jembatan yang cukup lebar, masih di sudut kota, ia mencoba mencari air segar dan turun ke sungai. Kau memang tidak tahu pasti, tapi ia memegang kamera saat itu, dan bukan tidak mungkin jika ia menangkap sosokmu yang berdiri mengenggam besi jembatan dari sudut yang tak terlihat olehmu. Harus kau akui sekali lagi, foto itu bagus.

“Aku suka foto itu.”

Tak perlu penerjemah bahasa untuk tahu apa yang kau katakan, karena sesaat setelahnya ia tersenyum lebar dan terkekeh pelan, “ _Thanks, Alex_.”

Kau berusaha meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Ya, seharusnya memang begitu. Bahkan ketika ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahumu dan menghela napas panjang, kau berusaha untuk menunjukkan bahwa hal sekecil itu tidak mengganggu pikiranmu. Kau _baik-baik saja_.

Dan kau berbohong.

Tiga bulan penuh kepura-puraan ini jelas membuatmu berbeda. seharusnya ketika Marc berhenti melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan, kau tak perlu melanjutkan hal ini bersamanya. Kau bisa saja berhenti dan berkata bahwa ini sudah berakhir dan terima kasih atas apa yang ia lakukan— _tapi aku tidak bisa_. _Aku justru tak bisa melepaskannya._

Kau berdebar-debar saat memikirkan bahwa ini semua terasa begitu normal. Seolah kau sering melakukan hal ini. sesuatu yang tak lagi asing. Tampak seperti kau menemukan tempat yang nyaman dan kau— _menyukainya.._

Itu jelas _tidak baik-baik saja_.

_Tapi –apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini –? Jika aku memilih untuk menyudahinya –_

“Hey, Luca?”

“Hm?”

“Kenapa kau setuju menjadi –kau tahu, _a fake boyfriend_..?”

Ia tak kunjung beranjak dari posisinya, tapi kau tahu ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

“ _You said –it might helpin our brothers to resolve whatever they had—all those unnecessary conflicts between them, despite your own problem,_ ” ia berdehem pelan, “ _and you not-so-directly teach me some Spanish and Catalan as well, so its a win-win, right?_ ”

Kau terdiam sejenak. Merasa ada yang janggal di antara kalimatnya, tapi kau tak mampu menebak apa yang ia sembunyikan.

“ _And how about you,_ Alex? Apa –apakah Marc masih –?”

“Tidak,” bisikmu lirih, “aku tidak menerima _chat_ aneh-aneh lagi. _And thank God for that, i guess._ ”

Ia mendengus menahan tawa, membuatmu menyikutnya dan membuatnya merintih kesakitan ditengah tawa itu. kau hanya menggelengkan kepalamu dengan lemah, membiarkan momen ini berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, menghalangi sinyal-sinyal berbahaya yang sedari tadi berteriak dalam benakmu, menyuruhmu untuk melangkah mundur dan menjauh.

_Apa yang terjadi –_

Terlalu tenggelam pada momen yang ada, kau mengabaikan semua sinyal itu dan menggenggam tangannya yang terkulai lemah di atas lantai kayu.

Ia tersentak. Kau terkesiap.

_Apa yang kulakukan –_

Namun, pikiranmu buyar seketika kau merasakan tangan itu balik menggenggam tanganmu, sama eratnya. Beberapa saat terasa sangat lama, kau bahkan bisa merasakan kehangatan hanya dari tangannya. Kali ini, debar dalam dadamu terasa begitu nyata.

_Wow –_

Sampai ketika ia membuka suara, “ _Wanna watch Roma versus Barcelona tonight_?”

“Malam ini?”

“ _Yeah, we’ll go to the nearest bar or caf_ _é from here. Oh –and we definitely should put a bet on it_.”

“Kau serius?”

Ia menarik diri darimu, dan memutar tubuhnya untuk duduk tepat berhadapan denganmu, masih dengan tangan yang tak terlepas satu sama lain, malah terasa semakin erat.. semakin hangat tiap detiknya.

“ _Are you afraid?_ ”

“Bukankah seharusnya kau yang takut— _your team losing 4-1 on the first leg_.”

“ _We will make a greatest comeback ever, trust me_.”

“Baiklah, _let’s make a bet, then. We will see who’s gonna lose_.”

“ _Of course, and if you lose, you have to kiss me_.”

Kau menatapnya seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kau dengar.

“A –apa?”

“ _You heard me,_ Alex.”

Kau terdiam sejenak kemudian mengeluarkan suara dengan hati-hati, pembendaharaan katamu terasa semakin kacau—kau tak tahu bahasa apa yang kau ucapkan, “Tapi bagaimana –bagaimana jika kau yang kalah?”

“ _What if i lose? Your choice. I will do anything_.”

Mendengarnya, kedua sudut bibirmu terangkat meski tipis terlihat, “ _Show me all of the photos that you took on that day_.”

“ _I told you it’s not you._ ” Dahinya berkerut saat mengatakannya.

“Apakah _kau_ yang justru takut, hm?”

“ _No_!”

“Luca, aku ingin melihatnya.”

“Alex –“

“Ayolah, Luca – _please_?”

Ia menghela napas panjang, “ _Alright, but its still a bet._ ”

Dan kau bangkit dari dudukmu, melepaskan tangannya dan membawa tas ranselmu, melangkah meninggalkan dirinya yang masih duduk manis di antara deretan rak buku, derap kakimu terdengar begitu nyata diiringi dengan tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulutmu, “ _I’m so gonna win this thing_.”

“He –hey! _In your dreams,_ Alex!”

Ia berlari menyusul dan mensejajarkan langkahnya denganmu, tak lupa dengan sebuah telapak tangan yang menggenggam pergelangan tanganmu. Terasa begitu tepat, membuatmu menoleh ke arahnya, yang disambutnya dengan tawa.

Tak hanya menghangatkan suasana, pun serentak menghangatkan hatimu dan hatinya.

.

.

 __ **to: alex**  
**from: luca**  
_aleeeeeeeeeeeeeeex >:D_

 __ **to: luca**  
**from: alex**  
_no_

_> :(_

__**to: alex**  
**from: luca**  
_where are you_

_i want to laugh_

_in your face_

_HAHAHAHAHAAHHA_

__**to: luca**  
**from: alex**  
_its been 11 hours, fill de puta_

_beginners luck_

_omw to my locker_

__**to: alex**  
**from: luca**  
_i thought you said your club was shit last night_

_so defo not just a luck_

_from 4-1 to 4-4 real quick_

_okay_

__**to: alex**  
**from: luca**  
_tell me that you still cant believe your club actually did that_

_see you there?_

__**to: alex**  
**from: luca**  
_honestly? yes_

_ofc, there’s still something you should do anw_

__**to: luca**  
**from: alex**  
_dont remind me_

_im starting to regret the whole thing_

__**to: alex**  
**from: luca**  
_nah, dont be_

_;)_

.

.

Selembar kertas tebal terletak manis di atas tumpukan buku dan barang di dalam lokermu sendiri. Kedua alismu terangkat tanda heran seraya mengambil benda tersebut—bukan, bukan kertas tebal, melainkan sebuah amplop ukuran sedang yang tak terekat sama sekali. Kau pun menelitinya dari luar beberapa saat dan hendak membukanya. Cukup tebal. Tidak mungkin berupa uang, bukan?

_Oh –_

Kau ingat sesuatu.

Sesaat setelahnya, kau tersenyum kecil. Benar saja, kala kau menarik sesuatu dari dalam amplop putih tersebut, kau tak perlu bertanya sama sekali. Hanya melihat dua, tiga, empat –eh _banyak sekali_ —lembar foto yang kau minta.

“ _Idiota_ ,” gumammu pelan, meski matamu jelas tak mengatakan demikian. Begitu pula raut wajahmu yang justru mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

“ _What do you think_?”

Suara itu menarik perhatianmu, membuatmu beralih dan menangkap sosok yang kini bersandar di loker tepat disampingmu.

“Bagus. Sepertinya aku cocok menjadi objek fotomu, ya, Luca?”

Kau menunggu beberapa saat untuk mengembalikan foto-foto tersebut seperti semula dan menaruhnya pada tas ranselmu sendiri sebelum kembali memandangnya, yang ternyata menyiratkan rasa kebingungan.

“Apa –?”

“ _What do you mean_? _I dont –understand –_ ” Tanyanya seraya menggaruk kepalanya sendiri.

“Oh –“ kau mendengus dan terkekeh pelan, “ _its nice,_ Luca.”

“Oh,” jawabnya seraya tersenyum, “ _yeah, glad you like it._ ”

Kau mengangguk kecil dan hendak menutup pintu lokermu sebelum ia kembali mengeluarkan suara, “ _Hope it will reduce your sadness after your club being thrown out of Champions League_ –”

Untuk pertama kalinya, kau benar-benar menendang tulang keringnya saat itu juga.

Bukan salahmu jika kau menendangnya, lagipula ia memang secara tidak langsung meledek klub jagoanmu. Tentu itu cara terbaik untuk membuatnya diam.

Oh, dan meringis kesakitan juga, lebih tepatnya.

“ _Ow, it hurts,_ Alex!”

Melihatnya setengah menunduk untuk memegang kakinya, kau menghela napas dalam. Lagi-lagi, perasaanmu dibuat aneh oleh kelakuannya. Ini bukan lagi tentang kau dan Marc, ataupun dia dengan Vale, atau bahkan tentang aksi saling membenci antara kakak kalian berdua. Tapi ini tentang fotomu yang ia tangkap dengan kamera, tentang hari-hari yang dijalani bersama, tentang sulitnya menjalin cerita dengan dua bahasa yang berbeda, tentang tangan yang tergenggam di saat yang tak terkira, tentang kamu dan dia.

Tentang ‘pacar bohongan’ yang sejatinya membuat sudut hatimu berteriak tak terima.

Karena keberadaan Luca merubah segalanya. Lebih dari yang kau sangka— _lebih berharga_.

Hingga kau memilih untuk menebus taruhanmu saat itu juga.

Kau menarik pelan kedua sisi penutup kepala pada _hoodie_ nya sesaat setelah ia mendongak kembali padamu. Keterkejutannya muncul kala ia merasakan sesuatu tepat di bibirnya meski hanya sepersekian detik sebelum lenyap begitu saja.

“ _Wha –_ “

Kau melepaskan genggamanmu pada pakaiannya untuk menutup pintu lokermu sebelum berucap, “Aku kalah, ingat?”

Kali ini, senyum dan tawanya mewakili ribuan rasa yang takkan bisa terucap olehnya. Meski pada akhirnya kau mengerti dan tak membutuhkan sebuah kamus untuk memahami. Bahkan ketika ia mendekati dan menciummu sekali lagi.

Dan kehangatan itu terasa nyata menyelimuti. Kali ini.

**Author's Note:**

> *fill de puta = motherf***ers  
> idiota = idiot  
> (I know these words because some footballers decide it was a good thing to say when the whole match became stressful...)
> 
> mari menganggap bahwa segala yang alex ucapkan adalah bahasa spanyol atau catalan dan ia berusaha berkomunikasi dengan maro menggunakan bahasa inggris. begitupun sebaliknya.
> 
> i should admit this fic kinda halu for some reason but since i realize that roma actually kicked barca out the competition with a great comeback and since maro actually tweet something that wasnt concern motogp at all, i knew i had to do this somehow.
> 
> also the whole 'fake boyfriend' act and collage library thing kinda fit them. i imagine the library building from one of the best university around here so i thought why not? :D


End file.
